The Smurfs: I Hate Babies (A Smurf Lost Episode)
This is The Smurfs lost episode creepypasta, by me. WARNING: The following creepypasta contains intense content may disturb some readers. Readers description is advised. Story Like other medias, TV shows has their history by going through with many variety of episodes that never seen in the light of day for many reasons, either the episodes may contain something that're messed up or just never have its chance to be on the airwaves. One of them is no different other than The Smurfs. Oh, yeah. What can I say to begin with about this old school classic, where many people knew growing up in the 1980s? It's a cartoon which was produced by none other than Hanna-Barbera, which was an adaptation of the popular Belgian comic series by Peyo. It follows the adventures of small blue creature of the same title, who lives in the village of mushrooms, while dealing and outsmart the evil wizard, named Gargamel, and his cat, Azrel, who scheme to steal them to their lair. So nostalgic. Anyways, what was I talking about? Well, not only I, myself, too growing up watching The Smurfs, but not too long ago, mainly about two weeks ago, where I was busy surfing on YouTube watching videos, until I came across one of the show's episode that caught the attention of some user who posted it under his/her account, although I'm not going to mention user's name. It was a lost episode titled "I Hate Babies!" Upon seeing this title, it made me thought, well, this is quite new to me. I wonder who ever hate babies in this episode, Properly Grouchy Smurf, the character from the show? Yeah, whatever I think of Grouchy, I always think of many things he hates. Although if he hates babies in this episode, that sound like he wasn't a baby once. How ironically sad. But hey, I bet this would have a happy ending once I gonna check it out, because why not? I clicked the link to the video, but before I was about watch the lost Smurfs cartoon, I read the description by the user which read, "If you're wondering about this Smurf episode "I Hate Babies!", no this not fanmade, not this not a parody, this is real. This officially the real lost episode by the same company who made The Smurfs TV show. Yesterday, I discovered this episode when I worked, as a janitor, at Warner Bros. Studios, the company who owned the rights to most of the Hanna-Barbera library, The Smurfs is the the inclusion. I was in the Warner Bros. vault where I was doing some cleaning there until I spied an old VHS tape, containing the said lost Smurfs episode, caught my eyes. I asked the WB CEO about the tape, but the tape shocked him as he force me to get the hell rid of the tape, which it seems that he had saw it before that made him traumatized, but I'm not quite sure since he never tell me why this episode made him freak out. So instead of getting rid of the tape, I took it home to check it out for myself. Thankfully, I still have my old 1990s VCR that I kept in my own attic. And it still works as I hooked it up to my widescreen HD TV and places a tape inside to watch it. And after I did watch the episode completely, I began to notice what made my boss traumatized, the episode was terrible and highly messed-up to the point that it would gain a lot of backlashes from many fans of The Smurfs, including the parents, if this was finalized to air publicly on television. So this's why I now posted it on YouTube to show you guys what I made my eyes on, although I know this video will get demonetized by YouTube over the episode's content and I will regret it. So before you could check this one out, let me give you a warning. This following lost episode contains child abuse scene that're not be suitable for some people. So if for those of you who cannot handle child abuse, especially if that reminds you having your darkest memory being abused in your childhood, well, I'd suggest you to not to watch it. Or if you're brave enough to handle, since you've been through child abuse scenes before, then go ahead and view it, but like I said earlier, you've been warned." This user's description gave me some iffy vibes over the episode, which contained child abuse throughout according to it. To my curiosity, I went on to play a video. As it was starting, it first start off as a disclaimer saying that this episode was produced in 1986, which was I can easily recon that this is defiantly an old lost episode alright. After the disclaimer, the show started off as an intro of The Smurfs, in the same normal and useful way, everything's fine. As the intro ended, it faded to the episode title card that read "I Hate Babies!", which depicting Baby Smurf who is seen crying, along with Grouchy Smurf who is seen cover his ears with his annoyed and anger look. Also, I discovered there's something different about this episode; for one, in the title card, there weren't any list of people who worked on the episode, much to me wondering who ever wrote and/or direct this. Another thing that this is different was, as the episode began, it was fully made in animatic, where it was unfinished and colorless throughout. At least the original voice actors of The Smurf did played their voice roles. Anyways, the episode started out inside Grouchy's house where Grouchy Smurf was having his pleasant and quiet quality time by reading his favorite book, until suddenly, he was disturbed by a loud high-pitch scream, which heard outside. Annoyed, Grouchy investigated out from his house to find out what noise that bothered him, with his hands covered his ears. He then stopped to see that it was Baby Smurfs, who was the one that made a loud noise by crying continuously, while surrounding him, the other Smurfs tried everything to cheer Baby up; first Jokey Smurf tried to make him laugh by pulling his silly pranks, silly faces and silly jokes, but it didn't work. Next Smurffette tried to sing any pleasant song to him, but it didn't work. Papa Smurfs tried to read a nice story to Baby, but it didn't work. Brainy Smurf tried to show Baby his science experiments, but it didn't work. Then each of other Smurfs tired everything else to cheer Baby Smurf up, by entertain him, giving him toys, giving him food, etc., but same result, nothing worked to stop Baby from crying. Even Doctor Smurfs tried checking on Baby Smurf, seeing if he was hurt or sick, but he said Baby was perfectly fine, even though he was still bawling nonstop. Papa Smurf said to Doctor that he also tried to see if Baby want his diaper change, but realized that he doesn't need it, which made the other Smurfs feel helpless, having no idea what to do. Even Grouchy, who was secretly watching that situation, grew even more annoyed and impatient. This scene I watched questioned me; what was Baby Smurf's problem? Why wouldn't stop crying? Does he want attention or just crying nonstop for no reason? That sense in the scene doesn't make out. "When Baby is going to stop crying?! I can't enjoy myself when like that!" Grouchy growled to himself, "Well, if other Smurfs can't do anything to shut this baby up from crying, well, might as well do this myself!" With that, the annoyed Grouchy marched through the other Smurfs, by pushing them away, approaching to a crying baby Smurf, before giving him an intense slap in is face while screaming at him, "will you PLEASE SHUT ''UP?!!!!", much other Smurfs' horror. But unfortunately for Grouchy, his intense slap and scream did not stop Baby Smurf from crying, as it made him worse, by crying and screaming more, which cause Grouchy to outburst in rage, hate, extreme anger and insanity. "I HATE '''BABIES!!!!!!'" Grouchy roared, as he begin his violent action to extreme by attacking and abusing poor Baby Smurf (not sexually, but very brutally than that). First Grouchy punched Baby's face which knocked out his baby teeth, kick him toward a nearby tree, threw him to the house's wall, and suffocate him. Papa Smurf tried to stop Grouchy from his unbearable attack on Baby Smurf, but Grouchy pushed him to be avoided from being stopped. Grouchy continues to attack Baby again, and again, and again, until finally finish him up by throwing him down on the floor and lift a heavy rocky and throw it on to a poor baby, which it later crushed him to death. Upon watching the whole scene to my shock and horror, the good thing was the attacking scene shows no blood/gore, but still the bad thing was that it was, without a doubt, considered to be most disturbing thing that ever added to this Smurfs episode, this was more like promoting child abuse. I have no one particular clue who would've thought this idea to be disgusting and god-awful "F"-ed-up excuse for a darkest episode. So after Baby Smurf was dead, thanks to Grouchy, the other Smurfs gazed on Baby's dead and crushed body to their sock and sadness, realizing that they'd never get their chance to see how Baby would like if he get's older, as they began to cry. All except Grouchy, who his emotion revealed as apathy and disgust. "Ugh, grow up, Smurfs" he said. "GROUCHY, HOW COULD YOU?!" Papa Smurf shouted anger in tears, "YOU KILLED BABY SMURF! WHAT WOULD YOU HAVE TO SAY FOR YOURSELF?! YOU KNOW HE WAS JUST A BABY!!" "Don't make care like an idiot," Grouchy said, "Because you have no idea how annoying and irritating all babies are, for kept on crying and screaming everyday, which that's how they're infamously known for! You just don't care! You all keep on having your pathetic wisdom and sympathy on that little rugrat, like dumb Smurfs! Though it's so glad for that I took care by making him die, as all I want is quiet!" which made me thought upon listening to him, if Grouchy wants quiet, then why'd he either get headphones/ear plugs or go far away to any quiet spot, rather than attacking Baby Smurf?! This also made no sense whatsoever. "So why you all Smurfs do me a favor and stop acting like babies?!" Grouchy said. After that moment, the other Smurfs begin to reveal their hate and anger to Grouchy as they took him to Gargamel's place for Grouchy's punishment. "Listen here, Grouchy," Papa Smurf said, "Babies cannot help it, and neither does Baby Smurf; he dose not know any better. Babies are very special little being. And without our help, patience and kindness, Baby Smurf would not change. But because of you and your bad attitude and immaturity, Baby Smurf is dead! That affected us! You will no longer be with us any longer. You breaking a law. You don't deserve to survive from Gargamel now." After reaching Gargamel's lair, Grouchy is thrown inside the lair and other Smurfs ran back to their village, before Gargamel and Azrel showed up, gazing down to Grouchy with their evil grins. "Well, looky here, Azrel," Gargamel laughs evilly, "We have our luck to have our Smurf now!" Grouchy tried to escape, but Gargamel grabbed him and locked him inside the bird cage. "Okay, Azrel. What shall we do to this Smurf?" Gargamel said and he scheme up his plan until came up with a solution, "maybe we will turn him into a cat food for you". So Gargamel dropped Grouchy into his cauldron, which transformed him into, literally, a cat food and feed him to Azrel. Then the episode ended without credits. I was very shocked what I experienced through, all this unfinished scenes and even the most disturbing imagery where Grouchy tortured poor Baby Smurf. I never liked this episode. Even reading the comments by other people, who they also notice about this messed-up f*ckery. One of the comments, I read, who was a dude saying that scene remind him his darkest moments in his past, where his father abused him as a toddler. I didn't not know that guy, but I felt pretty bad for him. But it still stuck to my mind, who was the psychopathic mind behind this concept back in that day? I know for sure it wasn't Bill Hanna and Joe Barbera, the founder of Hanna-Barera, who was behind this and not even Peyo, the original creator of the Smurfs. But it may be someone else at Hanna-Babera, would think that he or she was trying to make this show edgy/dark, by making this episode. And if I'd came across that mastermind, he or she will be talked straight. But for now, it remained a mystery. Category:Lost Episodes Category:The Smurfs Category:Warner Bros